(BMxLP) Cinta Bertepuk Tangan ( iya, judul gak mutu )
by Epizobic
Summary: Cap 'abnormal' melekat pada Add; dari kabar burung berisi dusta, berita bohong para penggosip, hingga baik kata kasar dan kedua mata tajamnya meyakinkan ketidakpercayaan masyarakat pada dirinya. Meski begitu, makna dari 'persahabatan' dan 'kasih sayang' nampaknya sudah bisa Add pahami, walau dirinya sendiri masih malu untuk mengakuinya. Warning! BoyxBoy; BMxLP fanfict!


**Add :** Lunatic Psyker  
 **Raven :** Blade Master **  
Rena :** Wind Sneaker **  
Elsword :** Lord Knight **  
Elesis :** Grand Master **  
LuCiel :** Chiliarch-Dreadlord

 _ **Warning(s) :**_ _**BoyxBoy**_ _fanfict;_ BMLP, _typos,_ alur dipaksakan dan terlalu cepat, hasil delusi fujomblo semata, OOC Raven-Add, _mild language._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ tentu KoG dan pihak lainnya yang ikut turut-serta merilis _game_ Elsword.

* * *

Hamel, seperti biasa, menyambut mentari pagi dengan balutan ombak menyapu pesisir, umpama melambai kepada seorang teman lama. Kelabu malam kian terganti oleh pesona biru, gumpalan awan terhias acak bagaikan goresan di sebuah kanvas polos; bersiap memantulkan corak keindahan sang surya yang masih malu menunjukkan diri dari ufuk timur. Semilir angin laut segar menerpa tubuh kaku Add yang masih berusaha menyadarkan diri. Harus dia akui, tidurnya cukup lelap; mungkin karena tempo lalu, 3 dynamo nya rusak oleh air ketika bertarung di Sunken Resiam. Walhasil, si ilmuan muda harus memaksakan baik mata serta fisiknya guna memperbaiki senjata tersayang. Beruntung 'badai' cepat berlalu; kejeniusan si pemilik manik magenta tersebut andai menyangkut soal bongkar-pasang perangkat memang harus diacungi jempol. Baru saja dia menyelesaikan tugas dadakannya itu kemarin lusa dan demi Tuhan, kasur kamar memang benda terbaik untuk memanjakan badan.

Tanpa banyak kata, Add kemudian berbalik dari jendela menuju lemari pakaian di seberang kamar. Diambillah pakaian regularnya; kemeja, celana, serta perangkat bertarung lainnya, yang lalu ia kenakan. Sudah 1 minggu dirinya tidak menginjakkan kaki di _field_ maupun _dungeon._ Darahnya mendidih ketika sang ilmuan muda membayangkan betapa terpompanya adrenalin saat menghancurkan musuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Ringkihan melengking serta rontaan dari figur yang terluka tidak ia pedulikan. Mengoyak, menyetrum, menusuk; lumayanlah semua itu untuk menghibur dirinya, selain berambisi mendapatkan _core_ Eve semata.

Sekilas matanya melirik ke cermin di samping jendela kamar; di atas mejanya. Setelah yakin rapi, Add tak lama membuka pintu yang terletak tidak jauh dari lemari, ke luar guna bersiap menyantap sarapan.

. . . . .

Cap 'abnormal' melekat pada bermacam hal menyangkut identitas Add. Mulai dari kabar burung berisi dusta, berita bohong para penggosip, baik kata kasar dan kedua mata tajamnya meyakinkan ketidakpercayaan masyarakat pada dirinya. Ini mungkin penyebab sang ilmuan muda tidak banyak bicara. Ini mungkin mengakibatkan sosoknya selalu terasingkan. Meski begitu, makna dari 'persahabatan' dan 'kasih sayang' nampaknya sudah bisa Add pahami, walau dirinya sendiri masih malu untuk mengakuinya.

Apalagi kalau Raven terlibat.

Jujur, Add tidak akan berkutik ketika Raven angkat suara. Ucapannya terdengar puitis bagi sang ilmuan muda, melodi kalimat intonasi sang gagak selalu menangkap perhatiannya, bahkan tawa serta senyum Raven seolah sebuah kesempurnaan; hati kecil Add turut ikut bahagia melihatnya. Awalnya skeptis sama cinta, malah berujung menjadi seseorang yang mabuk cinta. Add bisa saja mengurung diri 7 hari 7 malam jikalau ucapan atau tindakannya menyakiti sang gagak. Beruntung hal itu belum pernah terjadi.

. . . . .

Sembari menyantap nasi dan ikan, pandangan bola mata pemuda beriris amethyst di tepi kanan meja oval tersebut konstan bergulir dari makanan ke tempat duduk Raven di kiri depannya. ' _Tidak mungkin aku bisa bersamanya, ya?'_ Batin Add berbisik lirih, _'Terutama, lihatlah Rena; yang selalu manja nan lekat dengan Raven'._ Benar saja, si wanita elf tanpa henti menawarkan suapan pada pria _tanned_ di kanannya. Anggota lain malah menggoda kedua sosok tersebut, namun perut Add justru mual melihat adegan menjijikan itu.

Belum saja selesai menikmati lauknya, Add berdiri. Kedua telapak tangannya bertumpu pada meja kayu, kepala menghadap lantai; berupaya menghindari kontak mata.

"Aku kenyang," jelas itu bohong. "Aku ingin... ke kota duluan."

Kericuhan senyap begitu cepat. Tak ada suara membalas ucapan si ilmuan muda. Sadar akan reaksi ini, Add langsung mengangkat piring dan gelasnya, setelah itu melangkah ke tempat cuci piring di belakang kursinya. Belum saja Add selesai mencuci tangan, telinga si surai perak menangkap decitan kaki kursi kayu tergesek di lantai. Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkari badan maskulin Add; barulah sang ilmuan menyadari lengan yang menahannya merupakan tangan nasod seseorang. Suara memabukkan dari sosok yang disukainya menyapa balik dari belakang, disertai sebuah permintaan, "Hati-hati ya, Add. Dan, oh! Kalau kamu ke _dungeon,_ tunggu aku, ya."

Itu merupakan salah satu momen memalukan bagi Add.

* * *

Setibanya di kota, Add berpikir sejenak rute perjalanannya nanti. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia akan naik level. Dibukanya peta Hamel lalu langsung saja Add memilih Ancient Waterway; _final boss_ Taranvash. Tanpa ragu pula ia mengambil opsi _Very Hard._ Dia sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu anggota _party_ lain, yang semoga saja bukan pasangan idamannya.

Kejadian tadi nyaris menurunkan kewaspadaan Add. Jantungnya sempat berdesir, tubuhnya hampir gemetar akibat _terlalu_ senang. Mengapa penjagaannya selalu rapuh setiap kali Raven dekat di sisi? Ditariklah beberapa helai rambut putihnya, lututnya juga melemas menyentuh tanah, "Argh, ini gila! Bahkan untuk diriku sendiri!"

Ditengah aksi berlutut dramatis Add, sebuah pemberitahuan muncul.

' _Ancient Waterway. 2 Pemain.'_

. . . . .

Sesampainya di _dungeon,_ Add melirik sosok dibelakangnya, yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki berpedang berpakaian jas putih panjang. Asumsinya tidak salah; selalu saja pakaian itu seolah merebakkan karisma Raven, dengan alis berkedut siap menghajar musuh. "Heee, tidak kusangka kita bertemu disini, Raven." Sang ilmuan muda ingin sekali menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Untung mulutnya tidak berkhianat memuji ketampanan sang gagak.

"Sudah jelas bukan dari kalimatku tadi pagi bahwa aku juga ingin ke _dungeon_? Ini juga pertama kalinya kita 1 _party_ hanya berdua, 'kan? Menarik."

. . . . .

Seumur hidupnya, Add belum pernah merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya seperti sekarang; lebih kuat, lebih terpacu, segala-galanya menjadi lebih. Alangkah bangga dirinya kalau kelak aksi unjuk giginya dapat memukau Raven. Diliriklah petarung di pilar atas, yang sedang sibuk menikam Merman menggunakan bilah tajamnya. Untuk mempercepat, Add meminum Mana Potion, kemudian menyelam ke air; masih ada 3-5 monster. Keenam dynamo Add menyebar mendekati musuh, semacam benang partikel listrik ungu tak lama menarik mereka semua mengelilingi sang ilmuan muda. Seringai muncul; Dust Anatomy memang tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Tanpa membuang sedetik pun; bahkan kantung uang masih berserakan, Add berhati-hati meloncat agar tidak jatuh. Kehadiran pemuda berambut salju itu disambut baik oleh sang gagak, "Kukira kamu masih butuh bantuan. _Nice job!"_

GLEK

Oh Raven, apa kau tidak sadar kalimat sederhana itu sukses membuat konsentrasi Add buyar? Alih-alih terpacu, pergerakan tangan petarung muda tersebut menjadi lemas dibanding sebelumnya! Walau demikian, pujian barusan cukup membuat tekad Add kian menguat seiring waktu berjalan. Tetapi sebelum dirinya menyentuh 4 musuh yang tersisa,

Raven tiba-tiba keluar dari _dungeon._

Add tersadar; lambaian jas putih sang gagak tidak terlihat dimanapun. "A-apa—" Add terluka. Add merasa tersakiti. Bukan hanya fisik, namun juga hati. Ia percaya pada Raven, tapi apa? Sebegitu teganya 'kah sang gagak meninggalkan tanpa kata-kata terakhir? "SIAAAL!"

Memang berat hati, tapi Add terpaksa pergi dari Ancient Waterway. Mengapa? Anak itu tidak memiliki uang dan bahan untuk _crafting consume_ penambah HP sama sekali! Salahnya juga dia terlalu egois berpikir bisa bertahan hanya dengan 2 orang. Ditambah, Ressurection Stone nya sudah habis. Karma membalas, Tuhan seakan mengejek melalui pelajaran pahit ini.

* * *

Sang raja siang telah mencapai puncak. Sepertinya bukan hanya cuaca yang semakin panas, tetapi juga emosi pemuda berambut salju di depan Horatio ikut memanas. Add menggertakan gigi, menyapu pemandangan dengan tatapan tajam penuh benci; hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang _awalnya_ ia kagumi.

Mata Add memicing pada seseorang di depan Denka. "Itu dia, si brengsek."

. . . . .

"Hei, pengecut! Kenapa tidak bilang ingin pergi?! Hanya tinggal 4 _sub-stage_ lalu kamu keluar tanpa bilang apa-apa?! Patriot apanya; bisanya berkhianat!"

"M-maaf, Add. Aku lupa membeli makanan untuk _dungeon_. Sehebat-hebatnya diriku, agak mustahil bisa bertahan hanya dengan 2 Mana Potion, 'kan? Setelah efek Buff habis, ayo kita pergi lagi. Ah, mau kupanggilkan Rena—" Raven berhenti karena yakin lawan bicaranya membalas; 'tidak mau', sepertinya. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya. "M-memang berdua saja cukup...?"

"... Iya." Add meneguk ludah; berdoa dalam hati sang gagak tidak menyadari gelagat canggung sang ilmuan muda.

Tak ada yang angkat suara sejak itu.

Sembari menunggu selesainya efek _Buff_ , Raven terpikir untuk Undang Party Add. Setelah dilaksanakan, Add undur diri dari posisi kemudian berjalan mengarah ke Elime Wave.

Oh andai sang ilmuan muda mendengar pencakapan Denka bersama Raven sesaat dia pergi...

"Aneh sekali, Raven. Baru saja kemarin kamu membeli beberapa Advanced Recovery Potion di Papan dan memintaku _crafting_ 9 Grilled Fish. Mana Potion juga nampaknya tidak sering kau gunakan." Denka menyilangkan kedua tangan, raut muka menampakkan kecurigaan, "Kamu merencanakan apa pada anak itu?"

Selama beberapa detik, Raven terdiam. Tak ada anggukan maupun gumaman terdengar. Telapak nasod menutupi wajah; jelas ada yang salah dengan sang gagak. Makhluk manis berbulu _mocca_ di depan malah bingung; tapi masih _kepo,_ 'sih, "Raven, ada apa—"

"BAGAIMANA INI?!" Jeritan pria _tanned_ tersebut sukses menyebabkan Denka terjatuh mundur saking kagetnya. Kedua tangan Raven meraih kepala, matanya melebar sempurna, lutut mencium tanah, "Semakin lama aku melihatnya, semakin susah badanku menahan diri agar tidak memeluknya! Aku tidak menyangka hanya akan ada kami berdua di _dungeon_ itu. Aku tidak bisa berpaling; memperhatikan saksama gerak-geriknya. Gestur menyerang musuh macam predator berdarah dingin, serta anyir dari darah lawan yang memercik mengenai kulit pucatnya— Ah, Denka!"

Problema serius, pikir Denka. Ia berdiri, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak sang gagak, "Raven, kalau kamu memang mencintainya, beranilah. Ada sebuah pepatah lama di negeri seberang; 'Cinta itu buta. Cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan'. Daripada hatimu menjeritkan namanya setiap hari, mengharapkan kedua jemari kalian saling berpaut rindu, menginginkan kehangatan dan berharap tubuh memang tercipta hanya untuk berdua, akan lebih baik kau menyatakan apa isi hatimu. Ditolak atau tidak, itu urusan nanti!"

Raven menggadah. Mendengar kalimat _alchemist_ bernada ceria di depannya sudah cukup membuat Raven tenang. Semangatnya kini terbakar sempurna; api seorang pejuang kembali menyala terang nan menggebu dalam badan. Postur sang gagak menunjukkan ia bersiap bangkit. "Kau benar, Denka. Asal aku mengutarakan kemauanku terlebih dahulu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Raven sadar efek _Buff_ telah hilang. Tapi sayang, detak jantung nyaris berhenti pada saat maniknya terpaku pada kondisi status teman satu _party_ nya. _Health Point_ Add nyaris mendekati ujung kiri _bar!_

"Astaga, apa yang dia lakukan?!" Raven bergegas meninggalkan Denka.

* * *

Dicarilah Add di seluruh penjuru Elime Wave, tapi satu inci batang hidungnya pun tidak terlihat. "Add, kamu dimana?!" Raven terus berlari, sambil berupaya menghindari para monster; dirinya hanya ingin menyimpan energi saat ini. Entah berapa kali Shadow Step ia gunakan di _field_ tersebut guna melewati Ancient Crab dan Merman lain, sampai kakinya menapak di Stricken City. Raven berhenti tepat di tengah _field._ Kepalanya berputar mengamati seluruh penjuru. Irisnya lalu menatap lekat sesosok figur terbeku oleh 2 Iz yang terus menerus meniupkan nafas dingin. "Anak itu seharusnya tahu kalau melawan 2 Iz berbarengan bakal berakhir seperti ini!"

Raven langsung menuju lokasi kejadian; ia gunakan Shadow Step sekali lagi guna berpindah kebelakang kedua monster jelita tersebut lalu langsung menyerang. Mengingat _Health Point_ Add mendekati ambang batas, Raven tidak ragu menyerang. "Shockwave!"

Bagi petarung berlevel 58, tentu tidaklah susah memusnahkan monster _field._ Apalagi kalau yang dilukai merupakan dambaan hati.

Beruntung Add masih bisa diselamatkan. Sang gagak segera membopong tubuh dingin nan kaku sang ilmuan muda di kedua tangan. Dia harus cepat, sebelum makhluk lain muncul mengganti posisi kedua Iz tadi. Satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir oleh Raven adalah Healing Spring di sebelah.

Selagi membawa pemuda menggigil tersebut, sesekali tangan Raven berkeinginan mencubit pipi kenyal Add yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu rentan dan tidak waspada. Mengecup tangan, atau mungkin berhati-hati membelai untaian surai keperakan si rambut salju? Semua opsi tampak menggiurkan. Andai hati mereka telah terikat, Raven dengan senang hati akan melaksanakan ketiga aksi terpendamnya itu.

Setibanya di _rest field,_ Helen menangkap kedatangan kedua sosok familiar tersebut dan segera menghampiri mereka; senyum tetap terukir, "Terkena _frost breath_ Iz, 'kah?" tanyanya percaya diri. Tebakan yang bagus!

Raven mengangguk, "Karenanya, kami ingin beristirahat disini sebentar, sekalian mengisi _Health Point_ tidak apa-apa; kami mengganggu 'kah?"

Wanita itu membalas lembut, "Kalau yang kau maksud mengganggu aku, tentu tidak. Glave sedang pergi ke Henir untuk memperbaiki retakan dimensi. Kemungkinan dia akan kembali 1-2 hari lagi."

. . . . .

Raven duduk di sebuah batu sembari menatap air terjun. Dirinya merenung di bawah kilauan sinar kuning matahari; kedua punggung tangan menopang dagu. Untunglah Helen memiliki sebuah selimut meski tipis, setidaknya itu bisa membuat badan Add hangat sedikit. Wanita berkuncir satu yang hanya sedari tadi menganalisa keadaan, akhirnya mendekat ke sang gagak. "Kamu peduli sekali dengannya. Padahal, momen awal kalian berjumpa merupakan kejadian yang cukup pahit. Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

"Dia, menurutku, hanya butuh kasih sayang dari orang lain. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia terbayang masa lalu dimana kedua orang tuanya terbunuh; bahkan sampai sekarang pun dia bermimpi Ibu tercintanya. Add memang menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya dia sudah bisa belajar apa arti pertemanan dan bersosialisasi."

"Yakin hanya itu?" Bukannya senyum, melainkan seringai jahil tertoreh; tindakan yang jarang dilakukan oleh Helen, "Karena aku pikir ada suatu perihal yang _jauh_ lebih besar. Dan jawabannya tersimpan di lubuk hati terdalam pula..."

Raven terkekeh, "Sebegitu jelasnya 'kah?"

"Jika kau hewan, kamu bak gagak perkasa yang jatuh hati dengan Add, selaku kucing putih manis berwatak jutek, loh. _Nggak_ kebayang kalau sang gagak ternyata ingin memeluk manja si kucing dalam dekapan sayap berbulu lalu membawanya ke tempat terindah, hanya berdua— Ah, kamu malu, ya?"

—Tepat sekali. Raven berusaha menutupi rona padam di wajah. "Kurasa delusimu terlalu ekstrim, Helen. Setelah mendengar cerita itu, harga diriku akan hilang ke mana—"

"Memangnya kamu masih punya harga diri?" Raven nyaris melompat saat suara ketiga menyambut lirihannya.

"S-sejak kapan kamu bangun, Add?!"

"Suara kalian berisik sekali. Terlebih," Pemuda berselimut tersebut malah menarik kain hijau tipis di badannya ke atas; guna menghalangi manik pemuda _tan_ di sampingnya. Tubuhnya menghadap arah berlawanan dari posisi si rambut hitam, "Aku... bukan kucing. D-dan, t-tidak manis..."

Namun bukannya terintimidasi ataupun kesal, Raven beranjak dari tempatnya menuju Add. Terlihat dari lekukan kain yang menyelimuti si ilmuan muda bahwa Add sekarang meringkuk dengan kedua lengan seolah berusaha menutupi wajah. Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Raven; dirinya duduk tepat di samping pemuda berambut salju. "Aneh sekali. Bukannya kamu tidak suka tidur di tanah lapang? Mengapa kamu lebih memilih mengotori badan daripada menatap langsung mukaku, Add?"

Tidak ada perlawanan dari si pemilik selimut. Dengan mudah, Raven menarik lalu memalingkan wajah sang terkasih menghadap manik emasnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa bukanlah murka yang terpaut di wajah, melainkan semburat merah menunjukkan rupa. Sang gagak tentu kaget; apa mungkin keajaiban menjawab doanya, yang mendambakan sosok ilmuan muda ini selalu disisinya? Apa Add juga mengharapkan demikian? "Add, jangan bilang kalau kau juga..."

"Cih. D-diam," Add berusaha berpaling menghindar, "I-ini, mungkin... Hanya... E-efek... D-dingin."

Merasa seperti orang ketiga, Helen secepat mungkin memutar otak agar dapat membiarkan kedua sejoli itu menikmati waktu berharga bersama. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ide tercetus, "Aku... pergi sebentar, boleh? _Scroll_ ku menunjukkan ada seseorang di depan bel podiumku di Clock Tower Square. Kemungkinan itu Elsword dengan kakaknya yang membantu Lu dan Ciel. Nampaknya mereka tengah bersiap menuju Southern Gate."

Raven melirik ke sumber suara. Anggukan menyusul, "Hati-hati, Helen. Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu!"

. . . . .

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, Add?"

"Bukannya orang yang bertanya mengatakan alasannya lebih dulu?"

"Kurasa kamu sudah sehat, ya? Perkataan dari lidahmu kembali tajam." Raven mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua kelopak menghalangi manik indah sang gagak, ia tidak ragu menghela nafas panjang sampai bulu roma pemuda di depannya berdiri cepat; terasa sensasi menggelitik yang memabukkan. Sebelum mulut sang ilmuan muda sempat berucap,

Pujaan hati telah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir tipis Add.

Akal sehat Add sempat meneliti kebohongan ataupun makna gurauan buruksang gagak. Ya kalaupun bisa, terlihat terlambat sudah. Tidak ada keinginan, bagi Add, untuk menghentikan peristiwa yang ia sendiri tidak percaya. Momen disaat bibir keduanya bertemu; lidah berusaha menerobos dan bergelut demi menunjukkan seberapa besar hasrat meminta balasan kasih sayang dari orang tercinta, pikiran pemuda berambut salju tersebut sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam fantasi penuh gairah untuk pertama kali.

Sebut saja dirinya _clean freak_ , tapi jika tubuhnya _dikotori_ oleh Raven seorang, sebaliknya, Add bakal menganggapnya berkah.

Punggung tangan kanan Raven menyeka bekas saliva di tepi bibir Add, sementara lengan nasodnya merayap merangkul pinggang si rambut putih. "Siapa sangka petarung keras kepala El-Gang menerima cintaku? 5 bulan aku bermimpi, dan ternyata menjadi kenyataan..." Raven sempat menjeda kalimatnya, tapi lontaran selanjutnya membuat Add hampir terlompat.

Dirinya melanjutkan, "Daripada kita bertarung di tempat Taranvash yang hanya akan membuka luka, bukankah lebih baik kita _bertarung_ berdua di ranjang, Add?"

"H-hah—"

"Kita lawan Taranvash besok saja! Karena aku tidak sabar mencicipi tubuhmu yang terlihat jauh lebih _lezat_ dari lauk buatan Rena sekalipun~"

"O-oi!" Meski kupu-kupu dalam perut Add berkecamuk, tapi tentu nafsunya harus ditahan dulu. Ada yang lebih penting! "A-ayolah, tinggal 6% lagi dan levelku naik ke 56. Jadi—"

"Baik! 6% = 6 _ronde_ tanpa henti dari malam hingga subuh. Terima?"

Menyesal sudah Add jatuh hati pada Raven! "Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja!"

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alkisah, fujomblo ini lagi cinta sama LP dan ingin menaikkan levelnya; setelah terbengkalai gegara sibuk leveling LuCiel /jahat. Lalu ide ini tercetus berkat seorang BM; sebut saja ScA, keluar _dungeon,_ padahal nyaris mendekati _final stage._ Dan untuk yang kasus Iz, itu beneran Author alami sendiri saat pake LuCiel— /gak ada yang nanya woi.

Maafkan fantasi gila dan kejombloan Author, ya /kabur naik Baal.


End file.
